1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices. In particular, the present invention relates to elliptical exercise devices having a cushioning mechanism assembly configured to absorb energy during exercise.
2. The Relevant Technology
A variety of devices have been developed to strengthen and condition leg muscles commonly used for activities such as walking, running, climbing, jumping, skiing etc. Such machines include treadmills, stepping machines, and various types of sliding machines. Elliptical exercise machines have also proven to be popular exercise products.
Elliptical exercise devices provide a lower impact exercise than some alternative exercise devices such as treadmills, or the like. Elliptical exercise devices additionally provide exercise for a wide range of motion. However, typical elliptical exercise machines can be somewhat inflexible. In particular, forces applied on existing elliptical exercise devices are commonly rigidly channeled into the elliptical movement of the foot supports along predefined elliptical paths. When a user shifts weight from one leg to the other leg energy is exerted on the elongate member configured to hold the user's weight. The inflexible nature of elongate members of typical elliptical devices results in the energy being relayed back to the legs and joints of the user. This creates an alternating change in pressure between the user's legs which can result in impact on the user's joints.